The Living Years
by leggylover03
Summary: Legolas reflects on the past and is saddened.


Title: The Living Years

Summary: Legolas reflects back on past and is saddened.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

A/N: thanks once again to my beta you ROCK! ALl reviews welcome all flames will be used to harm a certain ranger or elf in my next fic!

Now on with it!

Legolas looked out over the great expanse of Ithilien. Long had it been since he had seen his home in Eryn Lasgalen.

His wife, Ataria, came to stand by his side, wrapping her arm around his waist. Legolas was, however, lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts of the past, and all that had unfolded in his many years in Middle-earth. The thought that lingered in his mind was that of his father. He had never gotten to say goodbye to him. His father had died and he never got to tell him that he loved him so. He had always stilled his emotions in front of his father, trying to be the perfect son. His father had held different views, but Legolas loved him still.

"Legolas, what troubles your mind?" Ataria asked, gazing into his tear filled eyes. Seeing the heartache which laid inside them hurt her to no end. They both turned as the door opened and Elessar entered.

"Elessar, good day to you," Ataria said as she made her way to him. Legolas only turned back to look out at the scenery.

Ataria approached Elessar and spoke to him, "Please, try to get him to open up. I know that he trusts you."

Elessar only nodded and moved to stand next to his friend. No words passed between them for quite some time. Elessar finally turned to Legolas and lifted his chin so their gazes met.

"Tell me, mellon nin, what brings these tears?"

Legolas did not reply right away. He then opened his hand where an old, wrinkled note lay.

"What is this? Elessar asked.

"Estel, it is…" but he stopped as the sobs racked his body.

Estel pulled him close and sat him down. He then looked at the note. It was a note from Thranduil. It said how although he disliked humans, he could see Estel was a true friend, and that he thought Legolas had chosen a friend wisely. The last sentence was the most heartwarming. It said that he was proud of him, and loved him with all his heart. Many times the argument had plagued their friendship. Estel still thought that Thranduil had died not trusting him. 

"Legolas, this letter says he loves you, so why the tears?"

Legolas looked up, the traces of pain evident in his eyes. "The last time I saw him we had a fight. He said all humans were only out for themselves. I defended you, and then I left. I never got to say I loved him. Never got to say goodbye. He has died thinking his son did not love him." The last words caught up in another sob.

"Oh Legolas, please don't worry about the past. I believe he knew you loved him. He is probably looking down on you now with pride."

"Do you really think so, Estel?" the elf said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I believe this with all my heart, and so should you."

"I know, it is just so hard"

"Come, let us get some rest, tomorrow will bring a fresh new day, and a new outlook."

Legolas looked to his friend of many years and hugged him. This caught Estel by surprise, but he returned the gesture.

"Now, off to bed with you."

"Goodnight, Estel."

"Goodnight, mellon nin."

Legolas was walking back to his room, when he heard his son cry out. He gently opened the door to the child's room and peered in. There the child sat cystal, blue orbs staring at him. He went to the bed and cradled his son in his arms.

"Ssshh, go back to sleep little one."

"Ada, tell me a story. Tell me of grandfather and Greenwood."

Legolas smiled down at his son and began the story. Before long deep breaths of sleep came from the child. So many times he had looked upon him and remembered his own childhood with his father. Their happy times, and with this thought new tears sprang to life. As he kissed the child upon the brow, he also whispered a silent goodnight to his father too. Just then a breeze rustled through the window and blew across his face. He knew his father was watching over him still, and with one last look he went off to bed saying "Goodnight, Ada, I love you." 


End file.
